gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
OWD-FF44 Roe
|launched= -28 A.N (2340) |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= Earth Sphere Federation |length= 40 meters |width= |height= |accommodation= Bridge Small Foods and Living Quarters Small Armoury Small Transport Area |propulsion= 3x GN Thrusters 6x GN Verniers |ftl= |power plant= Singular GN Drive Tau 2x Small GN Condensers |armaments= 2x Fixed Small Beam Cannons 3x Beam Turrets 6x Miniature Beam Launchers |system features= Small VEDA Terminal |optional equipment= |armour= E-Carbon/Titanium Alloy |mobile weapons= |affiliation= Earth Sphere Federation |universe= Ato-Nejire |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The Old World Design - Front Force 44 Roe is a Medium/Short-Range Light Assault Shuttle used by the Earth Sphere Federation with affordability and cheapness in order to offset the higher costs of higher quality Battlecruisers, Frigates, and Mobile Suits. The shuttle is designed after ship blueprints back in the late 20th Century where resource management was top priority. Because of it's cheapness and general lack of safety precautions most ships and mobile suits had at the time, lacking even escape pods, this ship is mostly deployed in light-combat zones or as exploratory vehicles. At the time of 2344, this shuttle is the most wide-spread and numerous amongst members of outer-colonies due to the sheer affordability of it. __ToC__ Technology The Roe was designed to function as a sort of Shuttle-Fighter hybrid, fulfilling small duties such as acting as armed escorts, non-emergency relief missions, and only if absolutely need be, as a fighter. The most valuable part of this shuttle is the internal GN Drive Tau that powers the entire ship along with 2 smaller internal GN Condensers that are pre-filled prior to missions in order to extend operational time. The composition of the ship itself is compromised to be more affordable as well; with the ESF returning to the then-abundant supply of Titanium in order to create an E-Carbon/Titanium alloy. This greatly reduces cost at the expense of a higher weight and less durability. In terms of propulsion, the ship features a 3-Part Thruster system that is optimized for burst-speed and evasive maneuvers in order to make up for the weaker durability. As such, it's normal cruising speed is surprisingly slow for the times at only 2,000 mph. Armaments *'Fixed Small Beam Cannons' Mounted at the front of the ship are two smaller Beam-Cannons drafted directly into the hull. This is the most powerful armament the Roe has to offer and is described as being the perfect balance between destructive capacity and energy efficiency; using up less particles than most normal Beam Cannons yet outputting enough to still rip through most Mobile Suits and severely damage the hulls of ships. These has an effective range of exactly 6.86 km before the beam dissipates; a problem as even weaker Beam Rifles has a larger effective range and is one of the smallest effective ranges known to the ESF. *'Beam Turrets' Usually mounted with one at the top and two at the sides. These are specially-designed Variable Beam Rifles usually used by Mobile Suits for their efficiency. As such these are multi-purpose and can fit into any role the Captain suits fit; be it as Long-Range Artillery or shot-range Flak Cannons. However, due to their Titanium/E-Carbon Composition, the Beam Turrets are subject to overheating after extended periods of usage (Although features cooling vents to cool off significantly faster). *'Miniature Beam Launchers' Mounted Pods usually found with two at the sides and 2 on top, are extremely small Beam Launchers that fire off Soda-Can sized beams at extremely fast rates. These beams lack the normal penetrative ability of Beam Rifles or Beam Cannons and are more combustive in nature, and as such are usually fired off in large volleys. As these are fired at such extremely high rates, the immensely small barrels of the Beam Launchers are subject to overheating.